Little Conquerors
by TheLastShadow
Summary: The eBay description didn't say anything about a robot alien.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. Except for the two minor OC's in the beginning.  
 **Fandoms:** Transformers/Let's Be Cops  
 **Characters:** Barricade, Justin Miller, Ryan O'Malley

 **A/N:** Obviously AU for this to happen. Has this been done before? Also, I'm ignoring Transformer movies 2-4. Enjoy!

 **Warning:** Violence, Torture, Hacking

* * *

 **Year: 2007-?  
Location: Classified**

* * *

His memories were blurs of colored light and muffled noise.

They were unstable.

Unreliable.

He remembered a battle.

Gunfire.

Destruction.

The memories bled together making it difficult to remember. They washed over one another until it all became a dark vortex of nothing. He couldn't pick them apart. He didn't have the energy. He didn't know what to call himself.

It didn't make sense.

Somewhere embedded deep under all the confusion he could feel lingering emotions of rage, pain, _grief_...

He slipped away.

 **-o-**

There were brief moments of lucidity but bouts of agony usually followed them. Every twitch and rumble from his systems caused the ache to spread. His body groaned and his internal wiring sizzled and crackled. His circuits felt like they were on fire.

Too weak to move.

Too weak to speak.

His mind wandered and he struggled to latch on to something vaguely familiar. Anything to keep him from the emptiness of his mind.

Nothing.

Eventually, he stopped his struggle to stay online.

 **-o-**

There was movement and voices.

The pain had subsided by a small margin but the noises were enough to snap him in to focus. He came to life with a roar and thrashed at the bindings holding him in place. His rims screeched on the concrete as he tried to escape the net. Through muted audios he could hear his systems blaring in protest.

The burn became too much.

His frame sagged in exhaustion and his engine sputtered weakly.

" _Shhh..."_

A hand traced his hood and patted his bumper gently. He recoiled in anger, spitting static at the parasite that dared to touch him.

" _Quit babying it."_

A sharp tug to sensitive cables had him screeching in pain.

" _Be Careful!"_

He felt the digging, tearing sensation intensify as panels were rearranged and lifted. An eerie coldness filled him and he felt his spark seize.

They were trying to hack him.

He bucked with renewed fervor, snarling in outrage. There was little he could do with them holding him down but it didn't stop his flailing.

 _"Whoa, look at all that encryption._ _Looks like we're going to do this the hard way."_

A sharp electric current laced though him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt phantom fingers dip here and there as it tried to access his coding. He struggled to keep his firewalls firmly in place but it was difficult with the distraction of shocking pain.

He roared again.

" _If you keep the voltage this high you'll kill it."_

A strangled sound escaped his vocalizer when the smell of melted circuitry reached him.

" _Shut up, I know what I'm doing."_

It went on and on and it didn't stop.

 **-o-**

The organics had stripped him of many of his outermost components. Their small hands reached between tender areas to cut and remove. It was humiliating to be at a weak creature's mercy.

 _"Wakey, Wakey."_

The burn intensified.

He hissed.

 **-o-**

Time had become his enemy.

The endless pain and taunting words echoed in his processor.

He stayed silent and unmoving and waited for his chance to escape. He stretched what little sensors were still online around him. Unfortunately, he was unable to register his location or even _see_ his surroundings the way their alt-modes viewed the world.

If what little he remembered was true then he'd survive just like before. He wouldn't let something like being blind and broken faze him.

 **-o-**

He felt numb to what little remained connected to him.

 _"What should we start on today, hmm?"_

Numb to the voices of the ones dissecting him.

 _"No attitude today?"_

He'd find a way to escape and kill everything in his path.

 **-o-**

The sting of waking under a set of hot lights wasn't new. What made him wary was the fact that he was whole again but not.

They weren't his parts.

It didn't make sense.

He had spent the majority of his imprisonment under heavy restraints. He'd suffered without his wheels and much of his exterior.

Why would they replace his missing limbs with organic materials?

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't transform and it made him angry. He was frustrated and he wanted to be free.

 **-o-**

He slowly came back online to panicked yelling. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been woken without the use of pain. He wasn't even sure how long he'd been under this time.

" _Come on, the truck should be here for pick up soon. The last thing we need is to be intercepted by NEST because of you."_

" _Worry about your own job! Make sure you don't forget the footage and backups. We worked too hard and too long to lose everything."_

The dull buzzing in his processor faded making him lurch unsteadily. His fans whirled to life trying to cool the lingering sickness from overheating too often. He ignored the organics chattering in order to stop a wave of vertigo from making him purge.

" _So, where's it headed?"_

" _A friend of a friend knows some people that run a shop. They'll make sure it disappears. Now, we just have to make sure it doesn't try any funny business."_

He froze in horror when one of the fleshlings lingered near the chamber of his spark.

" _If this doesn't kill it, well, at least it'll be crippled."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. Except for the two minor OC's in the beginning.  
 **Fandoms:** Transformers/Let's Be Cops  
 **Characters:** Barricade, Justin Miller, Ryan O'Malley

 **A/N:** Something tells me this fic is going to be long but have short chapters.

un-beta'd

* * *

 **Year: 2014  
Location: Los Angeles, CA**

* * *

It had started as an honest mistake, Justin called it idiocy but whatever. No matter what it was called it had ended up as the best decision Ryan had ever made.

Besides, how was he supposed to know masquerade wasn't the same as costume party? Later, Ryan would wonder how their lives would've turned out if they had gone to their reunion as ghosts instead.

Ryan grinned so wide his mouth began to hurt. He stared in awe because he'd done it, he'd actually bought a cop car. He was too excited to feel bothered by the weird look the neighbors gave him. Ryan drew closer to the black and white cruiser barely able to contain his excitement. He inspected the car carefully to make sure there weren't any dings or scrapes. The last thing he wanted was to spend more money on a used car.

He frowned slightly at the strange symbol near the door. He squinted trying to see if it was a bird or just some abstract logo. What really caught his attention were the words " _To punish and enslave_ " in elegant script. He didn't remember seeing them on the photos of the car online.

Ryan shrugged off the uncomfortable feeling that settled over him. The seller must have used some generic cop car photo.

He checked the inside to make sure the steel barrier between the front and passenger seats wouldn't budge. After examining the radio he was satisfied everything was in order. Ryan popped the trunk open and laughed. He hauled the light bar out and wondered if he could reattach it. He could've sworn the lights weren't a part of the purchase. He'd have to remember to cancel his other order.

He measured several areas knowing he'd have to find a way to cover the markings. He hid the car easily from Justin. His roommate was too caught up with work to really notice the additional hours he spent online buying items and learning police tactics.

After printing the decals Ryan made sure the Saleen was buffed until it shined to perfection.


End file.
